


Happy Halloween, Venom

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Eddie really wants to hand out candy, so he goes to his friend Richard's house in his "Alien costume."It might not be Vee's favorite holiday because giving away chocolate? What's that about?





	Happy Halloween, Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so he's in his friend's house (Richard was the security guard in the lobby of Eddie's publisher) and he's looking like Venom and sounds like Venom, but he's Eddie's brain. 
> 
> I dunno, got this idea, didn't proof it a lot. It is what it is.

**Explain this again. It makes no sense.**

Eddie sighs, because it seems like something Vee should appreciate. “Halloween. It’s when kids dress up in costumes and they go to people’s houses and yell trick or treat and then people give them candy.”

**Are the children threatening? Are they armed?** They pause for a minute and Eddie feels a nod from his partner. **Serves people right if they are. Children are small, they should be allowed to have weapons.**

“No, they aren’t armed, it’s just one of those things that we do; it’s an American thing if that helps explain it.” He slows down as they’re approaching their destination. “Okay, so we’re going to be giving out treats and you’re allowed to be a little scary with older kids – but no threatening to eat them. This is all play and you, my friend, are a costume, okay?”

**Can I chase them?**

“Kids? No, Venom, you cannot chase little kids. Or anyone, not tonight. No climbing up buildings or stuff like that. We’re giving out candy and just having fun. Okay?”

**The things I do for you.**

Technically, Richard’s duplex is in Noe Valley, bordering the Mission district. He’s told Eddie the only reason they can afford an actual house is because his mother left the building to him and his sister, split evenly. Which works since they each have their own family and can stay in the house they were raised in.

Richard and his sister, Anna, were brought up in the side of the house she’s living in now. Their grandmother lived where Richard and his family live now. It’s close, but they’re a close family, just like their parents and grandparents were.

Richard and Anna both expected their mother to move in with one of them, but she had enough of the cold, wet winters in San Francisco and decided Florida was more to her liking. But she does like to visit when Florida gets too hot and the Bay Area is blanketed in fog.

Either way, it works for Eddie. Richard agreed that Eddie could come over, dressed up in his special monster costume and hand out candy to the kids in his neighborhood.

“Whatever, bro. If that’s what you want to do, cool by me. The Niners are on and if I don’t have to get off the sofa every couple of minutes…”

“Thanks, Richard. I mean, I know it’s kinda weird, but I got this amazing costume and I’m not much for actual parties…”

Richard shrugs and gives Eddie a bro-punch to the shoulder that he doesn’t even feel. “Say no more, you wanna dress up and give out your candy to a bunch of kids you don’t know, who am I to stop you?”

“Now you’re gonna have to let me talk, okay? I mean, we’ll be you – us – but when there’s talking to be done, you have to let me do it,” Eddie explains one more time as they pull their bike up to what he hopes is a secure place by Richard’s house.

There’s already children walking around, some in costume and some are obviously way too cool to dress up, even though Eddie can tell they’re still excited.

And of course they’re noticed – it’s hard not to notice the seven foot-something creature getting off an appropriately large motorcycle.

“Cool! Dude, how’d you do that?” some little kid calls out as they get their bag of supplies out of the storage bin on the bike.

Venom smiles with all his teeth showing and swipes his tongue through the air. **Do what?** He says, and then proceeds to Richard’s house.

“Geez, Eddie, that’s amazing, I mean really. And how’d you get this get up?” Richard asks, leaning forward in his recliner. The game seems to be forgotten, at least momentarily as he studies his friend. Or friends, depending on how you look at it. For now, Richard and his family know Eddie the man; maybe in time they can meet Venom, and be one more person (or family) that Eddie feels safe with.

They shrug and Eddie says, “I met a guy from Industrial Lights, you know in Marin? Star Wars and stuff? And he said he had a costume he wanted to test out and you know me…”

“A prince among men,” Richard finishes, leaning forward and touching their leg. “It feels kind of…warm? And maybe a little slippery? Dude, how’d they **do** that? I mean you look like those pictures of that alien that people were saying the Life Foundation brought back to earth. I mean, it’s better than Big Foot!”

“No idea how they made the costume, but yeah, they modeled it after that,” Eddie says, shrugging again. “Guess that’s why they make the big bucks.” He looks towards the door, Vee letting him know someone’s approaching. “Hey, more kids. Man, I love this neighborhood.”

This time it’s a group of seven kids, with two adults, maybe the parents, waiting on the sidewalk. From the house, Eddie can hear them gasp as the children shriek. But like most of the kids they’ve met this evening, they’re not afraid, not really. It’s the fun afraid of a horror movie or haunted house. Something safe and the kids know they won’t really be hurt, even when Venom roars, flexing his claws and showing a mouthful of fangs. The braver children touch him carefully before they take the full size chocolate bars they’re passing out. Clearly, Richard’s house is going to be one of the most popular of the night.

It’s almost nine-thirty when Richard says they’re shutting down. The trail of kids has slowed to a bare trickle and they haven’t had anyone for more than 20 minutes. His two younger kids are back in the house, and they can hear a Saw movie coming from the back room.

“Bro, how can you eat that much chocolate without feeling sick? I mean, I’ll eat it cause it’s here, you know…” Richard pats his belly, not too much of a pudge for a man with a sedentary job as a lobby security guard who has a family who are all terrific cooks. “I think you’ve eaten as much as you’ve handed out!”

It’s true, Venom still loves his chocolate, the darker the better, but he’s not adverse to the child-like flavors in grocery story bars. “I guess I didn’t eat a lot today, you know, cause of the time to get into the costume.”

Richard’s wife, Marie says, “Eddie, I just cannot get over how real that looks. It doesn’t even look like a costume, it looks like… it looks like it’s you.” She shudders and says, “It’s very effective; you look like you could be a super villain or a super hero. Alien-Man or something like that.”

“Yeah, super hero of some kind, I guess, that’s cool,” Eddie answers, feeling Vee rumble happily in his chest. “Save the whole earth or something, probably.” He stands and stretches, being careful not to let their claws scratch the ceiling. “Anyway, thanks for letting us – me, I mean, hang out and do the holiday thing with your family.”

“Not a problem, anytime. Maybe next time, no costume and you stay for dinner?” Richard says. His arm is around Marie’s waist and she’s smiling as well, hand drifting up to push at Venom’s bicep.

“Sure, sounds good, but you gotta let me bring some wine or beer or something.”

**Dessert** sounds in Eddie’s head and he grins, already planning what they can bring for Richard’s family, including the two kids still at home, currently spying on them from the hallway.

“Will do, we’ll text and set it up. So you going to go out some more, walk around and see who you can freak out?” Richard looks as gleeful as Venom feels. “No party in the Castro anymore, but you can probably scare up something,” he says, apparently proud of his bad pun.

**We can look for bad guys, Eddie. Maybe there’s someone out who is bad to children, really bad. **

He nods and silently assures Venom, _If we find them, we’re certainly getting rid of them, you know how I feel about people hurting children, you know…_

**We hate them, Eddie. No one who hurts children is good. **

The little finger of righteous anger whirling in his brain shouldn’t feel good, but it does. Vee hasn’t known a lot of children, but he instinctively wants to protect them and Eddie supports that completely.

“Yeah, Richard. I think I’ll just walk around a bit, show off the costume while I still have it. Maybe see if there’s anyone who needs to be scared,” Eddie says, looking around to see if there’s anything he’s left. Bags of candy are gone and his phone and wallet are locked in his bike. Only thing to grab is the keys.

They leave the bike where it is; after all, no matter how far they walk, Venom could get them back to Richard’s neighborhood in no time at all.

Venom’s disappointment is obvious when he asks**, Where are the bad people, Eddie? It’s almost like they’re staying in their homes tonight. **

“Yeah, sorry, maybe that’s right. I don’t think we’re too, too hungry are we? I feel kinda full of chocolate. Want a burger or something?” Eddie asks, looking around to get his bearings. There’s always a place to grab something, and Vee accepts things like cheeseburgers as long as they’re rare. Thanks to their partnership, Eddie doesn’t need to worry about petty things like e-Coli.

**This holiday is okay. I think you like this one, Eddie, so we will agree to do this again next year.**

“And a big thank you to you. I know you like holidays, you always tell me when they are.” Eddie shakes his head as they change back from Venom into just regular, old Eddie.

**Yes, and we always celebrate. Noodle Day and Fluffernutter Day. I liked those. **

“Hard not to like the fluffernutter,” Eddie says, opening the door to a small diner. Or it looks like a diner, but this is San Francisco, so it’ll be a $20.00 burger. But worth it. “Gotta say, I wasn’t keen on Cheese Curd Day…”

**Mushroom Day was bad. We won’t do that one again**. The voice is back in his head, but Vee has a soft, black tentacle around Eddie’s neck, looking like some type of scarf. Or whatever, Eddie doesn’t really care. It feels good and it’s Venom.

“Nachos and Boston Cream Pie were good days,” he says quietly, waiting for the hostess to acknowledge them. Or him, because that’s all she’ll see. “Saturday is National Deviled Egg Day.”

**Bittersweet chocolate with almond day is the 7th. That should be one we celebrate. **

Eddie follows the waitress to a small table, just enough for one or two. “Can’t wait, love.”


End file.
